


A Broken Woman

by BerenaRoseWolfe



Category: Cold Case, Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26732209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerenaRoseWolfe/pseuds/BerenaRoseWolfe
Summary: Once there was an innocent girl born into a family of abusers, this little girl suffered from abuse and eventually at five year old, she runs away from home.But what became of this little girl?
Relationships: Gabrielle/Xena, Lilly Rush/Scotty Valens
Kudos: 4





	1. Xena Becomes A Wrrior

Xena (a warrior), became an evil person through the abuse she suffered at the hands of her parents and her younger sister. However, when she was five years old (after a beating and an unprovoked attack), Xena ran away from home and lived on the streets.

Training herself to become stronger and a fighter, she eventually caught the eye of another fighter who she never knew the name of. He began to teach her to listen beyond the present sounds and she picked it up. He also trained her further and she eventually surpassed him (though she could never beat him in battle), when he mysteriously disappeared, Xena became a target for evil warlords and she became evil.

Upon suffering abuse, Xena could never attach to anyone and she would often react with violence. Though she became numb to violence, it was her boyfriend (later husband) Borias who helped her and showed her love. She confided in him about her (damaged) childhood and he gave her a cuddle, he knew Xena was lost and he vowed to help her.

Much later, Xena fell pregnant with her son Solan and was worried about becoming a mother. However, Borias was later killed by an enemy and Xena gave her son to the Centaurs (namingly Kaleipus).


	2. Meeting Gabrielle

Once being reverted by Hercules, Xena decided to give up fighting. She buried her belongings and was about to walk away, when she saw Hector, a lieutenant of Draco's (one of her old flames) kidnapping a group of young girls from the village of Potedia. She intervened and released the girls from him. Her fighting skills caught the eye of one of the girls: Gabrielle. She was a simple farmer, whom had been put into an arranged marriage that she did not want to be a part of. She relentlessly asked Xena to allow her to travel with her and teach her how to fight. In awe with every aspect of Xena, she wasn't satisfied when Xena said no to her offer of accompanying her on the road and so she decided to follow her to Amphipolis, crossing paths with a Cyclops on her way. Xena confronts Draco about his planned ransack of Potedia, and asks him to spare the village.

She continues to tell him that she going home, to see her mother, which he tries to talk her out of, telling her that she will not be welcome. He then decides that he is going to ransack Amphipolis instead. Xena confronts her mother and tries to make it up with her, only to be rejected on first sight. She tries to warn her of the upcoming attack, but she and the rest of the villagers do not listen to her and instead decide to stone her. Gabrielle, who had followed Xena there, intervenes and saves Xena from being pelted with stones, which finally convinces Xena to take Gabrielle with her. They go to visit Xena's brother Lyceus first, who died during Cortese's raid. Gabrielle tells Xena that she is not alone, and their friendship begins from there. Xena then returns to Amphipolis to face Draco. The two fight on scaffolding with staves: the first person to touch the ground loses. With some sneaky intervention by Gabrielle, Xena wins and Draco touches the ground first, where she makes him swear on the head of Ares never to return to Amphipolis again. After seeing that she had in fact changed for the good, Cyrene and Xena reconciled.


	3. Reunited With Najara

Xena is reunited with her younger sister Najara (who happens to be fighting for the greater good). Xena, however does not trust Najara and soon learns the truth regarding the seemingly changed Najara.

Najara is revealed to Gabrielle (via Xena) to be Xena's younger sister who helped their parents to abuse her when Xena was a child. Xena informs Gabrielle, that Najara is not to be trusted at all, also that she will use Gabrielle against her (should she successfully corrupt her). Najara told Xena, that she was a self described crusader for the greater good, who followed the "Way of the Light". However though, Xena still doesn't trust this seemingly changed Najara, who led a small army of warriors attacking bandits and slavers detaining those she captured and offered them the chance to join her private army of light. 

Those who refused or were thought to be insincere were executed without a fair trial of any kind. Najara took a liking to Gabrielle: she wanted to protect her from Xena's Vision (that Gabrielle was unaware of at the time) and her subsequent crucifixion. When Xena discovered the truth regarding Najara's way of dealing with her foes, Xena exposed Najara as an evil bitch, who murders all warlords (in the name of the King of Light), Xena later rescued Gabrielle from her, when she decided to leave the two to live a life away from Xena and her vision.

In terms of skill, Najara was a highly trained fighter and strategist (though she couldn't overthrow Xena in battle). She had a certain awareness - through an unknown entities called "the Djinn" who would 'tell' her things that most mortals would be unaware of. This is evident when it told her about Xena's Vision. During a one on one fight (with Xena), Najara beat up Xena, though she was miraculously healed and renewed at the same time, however Xena resumed the fight and beat Najara.

When Najara returns, she had escaped from prison and claims that she too had meet Eli, and that she now followed the Way of Love. However, she would later snap once more, unable to follow the Way of Love. She attacks Gabrielle and Xena is forced to intervene; Xena won the fight, and Najara was forced into a coma.


	4. Xena Reveals Her Past

Xena come across an old dusty box, and has a peep inside. Much later, she meets Homicide Detectives Lily Rush and Scotty Valens. However, she finally opens to them and tells them about her past and why she is fighting so hard to find redemption.

Lily and Scotty decide to help Xena, along with Gabrielle.


End file.
